dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor In Wonderland
|image = Taylor In Wonderland (1).jpg |band = Todrick Hall |dance = |album = |released = June 2, 2016 |genre = Cover Pop |label = |runtime = 3:31 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a compilation of Taylor Swift songs by Todrick Hall. The music video features Maddie as the lead role of Alice. Official music video Lyrics Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things Magic, madness, heaven, sin Saw you there and I thought Oh my God, look at that face You look like my next mistake Love's a game, wanna play? New money, suit and tie I can read you like a magazine Ain't it funny, rumors fly And I know you heard about me So hey, let's be friends I'm dying to see how this one ends Grab your passport and my hand I can make the good girls mad for the weekend Flashing lights and we Took a wrong turn and we Fell down a rabbit hole. Didn't they tell us don't rush into things? Didn't you flash your green eyes at me? Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds? We found wonderland You and I got lost in it And we pretended it could last forever We are never ever, ever getting back together We are never ever, ever getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But I've got a blank space baby, And I'll write your name. Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet, good. I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright, if we just keep dancing like we do Mad hatters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, And the players gonna play, play, play, play, play, Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, Shake it off, Shake it off, Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake Shake it off, Shake it off with your head. 'Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look at what you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad blood 'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in (Why you gotta be so mean?) Flew me to places I'd never been ('Cause now we've got bad blood) Everybody's waiting for you to break down Everybody's watching to see the fallout Even when you're sleeping, sleeping Keep your eyes open Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe Red lips and rosy cheeks Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah) Even in your wildest dreams (Ah ah) Trivia *The song compilation features: Blank Space, Wonderland, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, 22, Shake It Off, Bad Blood, I Knew You Were Trouble, Wildest Dreams, Mean and Eyes Open *The music video is inspired by the popular novel "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". With: **Maddie Ziegler as Alice **Todrick Hall as White Rabbit, Mad Hatter and Red Queen **Austin and Aaron Rhodes as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum **Chester Lockhart as March Hare **Jojo Guadgno, Derek Tolni and Jose as Cards *It was directed, shot and edited by Gavin Michael Booth Gallery TIW Maddie BTS.jpg TIW Maddie and Jojo.jpg TIW Maddie and Gavin.jpg TIW Maddie and Blake.jpg Category:Other Songs Category:Music Video